Boys & Girls
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are told that they are too stressed. See what happens when two certain blondes decide to make them meet. Major SasuSaku Minor NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Two Blones Meet

**Chapter 1) Two Blondes Meet**

Ino Yamanaka, best friend of Sakura Haruno, and number eleven on Konoha's Boarding School for Girls grade list, was applying pineapple lip balm to her lips when she felt a gust of air dash right by her. Ino sighed, placed the lip balm back into her locker, and grabbed her best friend. Noticing a stack of books in the pink haired girl's arms, Ino sighed again.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino asked, closing her locker.

"I'm getting these textbooks to Miss Anko's class." Sakura answered, trying to break free from Ino's hold on her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." Ino offered, thinking that Sakura would take the time to fix her hair.

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura said cheerfully. She handed the textbooks to Ino, and was about to head over to the library when Ino caught her with another sigh.

"Sakura, that's the wrong way to your locker." Ino said.

"Oh! Is it? Heh, I must be a little sleepy." Sakura said, sweat dropping.

"You mean a LOT sleepy. Were you up all night working at the hospital?" Ino asked, noticing the bags under Sakura's eyes.

"Y-yeah… but don't worry about it!" Sakura assured the blonde.

Ino sighed. "Sakura, you know what you have to do." Ino said, and Sakura nodded shamefully. She then walked to Ino's locker as Ino told some other girl to give the textbook copies to Anko.

Running a comb through Sakura's pink hair strands, Ino said: "You stress yourself too much, Sakura." She finished combing her hair, and started applying cherry lip balm on Sakura's soft lips.

"No, I-I'm not! Okay, maybe I am, but I'm only stressing myself a little." Sakura replied.

Ino finished applying the lip balm to Sakura, and started re applying her pineapple scented one on her own lips. Once she was done, she sighed and closed her locker again. "Sakura, you never go out after class with us, you never go on any dates, and you're always working in the hospital or studying on some test. Face it, billboard brow, you're stressed!" Ino said with a worried tone.

"That's not true, Ino pig! I went to that café with you guys!" Sakura retorted.

The two started walking to homeroom together. "Yeah, that's because you had to get some cake your mother ordered. Then you left once that man put that cake on the counter!" Ino argued.

"W-well, maybe I did that…. But I went on a date with that one guy!" Sakura argued back, trying to defend herself.

"That date was with Sai, and it only lasted thirty minutes! Plus, Sai didn't even remember your name for the whole date!" Ino said.

"Hey! How did you know that Sai couldn't remember my name and that it only lasted thirty minutes?! Were you…" Sakura said suspiciously.

"I-I was on a date with Shikamaru!!" Ino lied, remembering how she, Hinata, and TenTen spied on her while she was on that date. "Anyway, you're always working at the hospital or studying!" Ino said, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm off today!" Sakura blurted out. Ino grinned.

"You're off today, huh?" Ino repeated, smiling evilly.

_Shit, she's going to make me go with her and the others to that café! _Sakura thought. The bell rang, and Sakura sighed with relief.

"Sorry, Ino, I can't go with you and the others today… I-I have to study on some test!" Sakura cried, and ran into homeroom, thankful for the bell schedule.

Ino kept smiling. _I'm not going to make you go out with us; I'm going to make you go on a date!_ Ino thought, and entered her homeroom which was right across from Sakura's.

The school right across from Konoha's Boarding School for Girls was Konoha's Boarding School for Boys. The two buildings use to be one huge school, but a certain troublemaker was caught in the girl's locker rooms, thus splitting the schools in half after many arguments. The Hyuuga clan also forbid one of their own to never see the troublemaker who was trying to sneak a peek at her. This was why the two visited eachother in a secret underground place with the help of their own homeroom teachers.

Since it was lunch for both schools, the troublemaker, or Naruto Uzumaki, was making his way to his homeroom classroom. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha, a smart student with a bitter attitude, eating lunch by himself. Sasuke was his best friend, and since he was his best friend, he also knew that Sasuke would generally eat alone on the rooftop during lunch. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know that Naruto would always go to homeroom during lunch.

"Oh, what are you doing here? I didn't see Kakashi-sensei give you any sort of detention today." Sasuke said, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"He told me to meet me here at lunch today, for some reason. I think it was something about my grades… anyway, have you seen him?" Naruto lied, sweat dropping from his forehead.

As a smart student, Sasuke noticed the small sweat drop and could tell Naruto was lying without having to read his chakra level. "Hn." Sasuke grunted, as usual. "So tell me, Naruto, what are you really doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"How was your date with that red head girl? Wasn't her name Karin or something?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"I walked into that cafe, and walked straight out. She looked like she was already having a date with her imaginary friend." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what, Sasuke? You need to cut loose sometime. You should have at least given her five minutes." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose. "So what are you really doing here? I want my answer, so don't try to change the subject again."

Naruto sighed. He knew Sasuke would find out sooner or later, so he figured that he should just tell him now. Pushing the teacher's desk to the side, a handle in the floor appeared. Sasuke watched him pull the handle, and his onyx eyes spotted the many copies of Icha Icha Paradise!

"You go here to read th-"Sasuke's shout was muffled from Naruto's hand.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto whispered. "This is just to distract anyone who would find this handle!"

Naruto shoved the books out of the way, and a he then pulled another handle in the dirt. There was a bright light in the hole, and Sasuke could easily see a ladder and a tunnel.

"I see, so you go meet that Hyuuga." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, could you please keep it a secret? I like her a lot, and if anyone finds out, especially Neji, he will tell and we will both be expelled! I won't ever see her again!" Naruto said in a worried tone.

"Whatever." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto grinned, and started to climb the ladder when he paused.

"Oh, and could you also put down the handle, put back the books, and push the teacher's desk back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke answered with his usual grunt signature (the famous "Hn"), and quickly did the procedure once Naruto was climbing in the tunnel.

When Naruto reached his destination underground, he was surprised again to find Ino, instead of Hinata.

"What are you doing here?! Where is Hinata, was her secret found out or something?!" Naruto panicked. Ino bonked his head, causing him to stop.

"No, Hinata's secret wasn't found out yet! She had to leave early today because she had to intend some Hyuuga clan crap. Anyway, she just wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't freak out." Ino replied.

"Oh… okay then!" Naruto said with a smile. Ino sighed.

"At least you two have each other." Ino mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you going out with Shikamaru?"

"It's not my love life that's having problems! It's my best friend, Sakura!" Ino retorted.

"Sakura Haruno?! I've heard about her. They say she's really sweet and smart. Isn't she number one on your school's grade list?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…. But she's just too damn stressed! She needs to cut loose, you know?" Ino complained.

"I know how you feel… My best friend, Sasuke, is also having problems with just relaxing. He also studies all the time!" Naruto complained.

An idea popped into their heads. They stared at eachother, with evil grins on their faces.

"Where should we drag them?" Ino asked, excitedly.

"Not anywhere with sweets, Sasuke hates sweets." Naruto replied.

"Sakura has a sweet tooth though… I wonder where they could both be happy…" Ino said.

The two blondes thought, and the perfect place then popped into both of their minds. With pointing fingers, they exclaimed:

"The new restaurant!"

High-fiving, the two congratulated each other. Naruto was heading back to his classroom, when Ino yelled at him:

"Make sure he's there by 5!"

Naruto nodded, and the two headed back to their schools.


	2. Blind Date

**Chapter 2) Blind Date**

"Ino pig, where are you dragging me?!" Sakura demanded.

An hour before, Ino had told the pink haired girl to dress in her best clothing, and meet her in front of the boarding school right away. School had ended at 3, and after Sakura and Ino finished their homework, Ino immediately went to work. Sakura was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, and black heels. Ino applied red cherry lipstick to Sakura, and she had also helped Sakura put up her hair in a lovely bun. Ino had no time to waste, so she decided to stay in her school uniform. Wearing a mid length skirt was better than wearing a long dress, since she knew she would have to drag Sakura along the way.

"Ino, where are you dragging me?!" Sakura repeated.

"Quiet, billboard brow! I set you up on a blind date!" Ino replied.

"A blind date!? What?!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to make a run for it.

"Why else would I make you look your best today? Now stop trying to pull away, girl! You are going on a date whether you like it or not!" Ino barked.

Sakura sighed, and remained quiet for the rest of the way.

"I am NOT going on a date!!" Sasuke yelled, trying to break free from Naruto's hand.

"Oh yes you are!" Naruto yelled back, frustrated with the raven haired friend.

"Why should I go on a date with someone I don't even know?! I already did something for you today!" Sasuke argued, still trying to pull away.

"Fine, you want to know why!? You're going on a date with someone you don't even know because **I said so!**" Naruto barked.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's dead serious expression, and then sighed. He _did _dress in his best clothing, and whenever Naruto's determined on something, Sasuke knew very well that he would have to follow along. Sasuke decided to stop trying to pull away, and just remain silent on the way.

"Here we are!" Ino announced, and opened the double doors. Letting go of Sakura's hand, she fixed herself, and talked to the worker at the front desk.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino simply said, and the worker at the front desk pointed to a table in the middle.

Sakura sighed, and followed Ino to the table. She could barely see who her blind date was, but as they came closer and closer, she instantly recognized him.

"Sasuke Uchiha?! You got me a blind date with Sasuke Uchiha?! Are you crazy!?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"What's wrong with Sasuke Uchiha? He looks cute." Ino whispered back.

"I don't think this isn't gonna work, Ino. I heard he's cold and cruel to girls." Sakura whispered.

Ino sighed. "Just give him a chance." She whispered, and they arrived at the table. "Hey there, boys!" Ino said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up, and his eyes were instantly locked on the green eyed girl before him. Sasuke showed a hint of blush, but Ino caught the light shade of pink on his cheeks. She nudged at Sakura, and Sakura also saw it. Sasuke turned away, and Sakura sat down on the far edge. Ino sighed, and pushed her closer to Sasuke. Bumping into each other, the two blushed, and the two blondes, who stood up, grinned at eachother.

"Okay, we'll see you two in a bit!" Ino said, and the two blondes made a run for it.

Still blushing, Sasuke scooted a bit to the right, making a distance between him and the pink haired girl. Nervously, Sakura reached for a menu, but Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could even touch the edge.

"**They **already ordered for us." Sasuke said, referring to the Naruto and Ino.

"Oh… "Sakura said nervously.

The silence between them lasted for only a few minutes. Sakura decided to start a small conversation, but she already knew that she would have to be very careful with the words she chose.

"So, I hear you're one of the smartest students at Konoha's Boarding School for Boys." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

_I also heard you like to give attitude to the teachers. Sorry Ino, but this guy is defiantly not my type. _Sakura thought, sighing.

"I should be studying for a test instead of having dinner at some fancy dinner restaurant." Sakura mumbled, resting her head on the table.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms.

She glared at Sasuke. "What the hell would you know anyway?" Sakura muttered.

This caught Sasuke off guard. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said; 'what the hell would you know?!'" Sakura retorted, raising her voice a little.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! I always have to study for a test every night, and I always have to listen to my idiot friend!" Sasuke argued.

"Hmph, same here." Sakura groaned. "At least _you _don't have to listen to idiots that talk about you all the time." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're wrong. I have to hear about idiots talk about _you too_ all the time." Sasuke said.

"Really? What do they say?" Sakura asked, leaning closer to him.

Sasuke turned his head away from her. "They say things…." He said.

"What kind of things?" Sakura asked.

"They say…. That you're pretty, smart, and kind." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura smiled. "Do they say anything negative?" She asked.

"They don't, but I say that you're annoying." Sasuke said, pinching her nose.

"Ow! Hey, let go of my nose!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked, and let go. "You're annoying." Sasuke repeated. _Annoying… but cute… _Sasuke thought.

Sakura stared up at him, and their main course soon arrived. A waiter set down one bowl of ramen in front of them, and placed two chopstick sets in front of them.

"Hey, where's the appetizer?" Sakura asked the waiter.

"Something happened in the kitchen…" The waiter replied.

"Then where's the other bowl of ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Something happened in the kitchen…" The waiter repeated, and dashed away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then looked at the ramen bowl. She knew very well what her best friend was trying to do, so she thought it would be best if she didn't eat. When she headed back to her dorm she could just make herself something simple.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and picked up his chopsticks. He broke them apart, and picked up some noodles from the bowl.

Slurping them up, he watched Sakura from the corner of his eye. He then pushed the bowl in front of her.

"You shouldn't disrespect the chefs. If something did happen in the kitchen to only bring us one bowl, then they must have worked hard to bring us out something." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Good point." She said, and broke apart her chopsticks as well.

Slurping up the noodles, the two looked away from each other. Sakura picked up the last noodle, (or noodle end), and began slurping it up. The two didn't notice that the noodle they were both slurping up was bringing them closer and closer until…. SMACK!

Staring at each other, neither of them could pull away, or at least, they didn't want to. After two minutes passed, their lips broke apart when a waiter came, carrying a slice of chocolate cake. He also took away their empty bowl, and placed two forks in front of them.

"Hn. I hate sweets." Sasuke said, wiping away the cherry lipstick from his face.

"I love sweets!" Sakura exclaimed, and took a bite of the slice with her fork.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not even looking at the slice of cake. He was looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye, and watched her as she cut a small bit of the cake.

She then picked it up, and pointed it to Sasuke. "Try some, Sasuke-kun. I promise it won't bite." Sakura said with a warm smile. Sasuke blushed, and stared at the minute piece of the slice. He shrugged, and ate it.

"How is it?" Sakura asked as he swallowed it down.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Do you like it or not?" Sakura asked, puzzled by his answer.

"It's okay….." Sasuke mumbled.

"I see…." Sakura said hesitantly, not noticing Sasuke picking up his fork and cutting a small piece of the slice. He pointed the slice to Sakura.

"Your turn." He said bluntly. Sakura opened her mouth, and he fed her the small piece.

They fed each other little pieces of the slice until it was gone, and once desert was over, they decided to leave. Before they walked out of the exit, they promised to meet each other after school the next day in secret, and that they would go on a second date without their best friends knowing.

"Bye!" Sakura waved, and met up with Ino a few minutes later.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked, smiling. Sakura blushed.

"It was okay…." Sakura replied timidly.

"Did you guys kiss? Are you guys officially going out?" Ino asked.

"Hmm… maybe…" Sakura answered. Ino squealed.

"You guys _are _going out!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura turned around, still able to see Sasuke walking away with Naruto.

She smiled, and then turned to her best friend. "Come on, Ino pig! Let's go back to the dorms!" She exclaimed, unusually excited for the next day.

The two girls raced each other to their school.

"_Sakura Haruno is going out With Sasuke Uchiha? That's not right. I guess we'll have to fix that…." _

"_Yes, we have to fix that immediately before it gets serious!" _

"_Oh don't worry, girls. I already have a plan to tear them apart."_

"_You're so cool, __**Karin**__." _


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3) Trouble**

"KYYAAAA!! Hana-chan!!"

"W-what is it, Kiki Chan?!"

"It's about Sakura chan and Sasuke kun!"

"What about them?"

"They're going out!"

Somehow, the situation of the two smartest kids in Konoha dating was exciting and enraging to anyone who heard. In Konoha's Boarding School for Girls, some girls were congratulating their pink haired hero, and other girls gave her death threats. Sakura never would imagine her school become a monstrous battlefield because of her love life! Tired of all the jealous girls that were throwing crumpled pieces of paper at her, she hid in a broom closet. Sitting on the floor, she sighed softly so the others couldn't hear her.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Sakura heard Ino call from outside the closet. Sakura opened the door, grabbed Ino and pulled her in, and then shut the door before anyone could notice.

"Sakura, what are you doing in a broom closet?!" Ino asked in a soft whisper.

"Hiding, obviously. Most of the girls out there are trying to kill me!" Sakura replied in a soft whisper.

Ino patted her best friend's back in sympathy. Sakura looked up at her.

"Did you spread it?" Sakura asked; her face completely serious. Ino sighed.

"No, I didn't. Someone must have seen you yesterday, though. And I think I know who it is…" Ino whispered.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure if she saw you and Sasuke yesterday or not, but she seems to be telling the girls who haven't heard… Just watch out for **Karin**, okay?" Ino answered.

"Karin? Okay…." Sakura whispered.

"I wonder if the word spread to Konoha's Boarding School for Boys as well…." Ino whispered.

"Congratulations, Sasuke!" A fellow classmate said.

"Yeah man, nice job!"

Sasuke sighed. He had been receiving "congratulations" from people ever since he walked out of his dorm room. He was starting to think Naruto had blabbed his mouth again, but then again, his date last night could also be a possible suspect.

"SASSUUUKKKEEE!!!" Naruto called, tackling the raven haired boy in the hallway.

"What do you want, you idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you tell everyone you're dating Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't." Sasuke said, bonking the blonde for even suggesting such a thing.

"Oh, well, anyway, Hinata told me that she won't be here today, so I guess you can use the secret passage way to meet Sakura." Naruto insisted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You don't want to see her?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again.

Naruto sighed. "You're one tough book to read, you know that, right?"

"Hn."

"That's it; I'm making you meet her today during lunch! I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will let you use the tunnel…." Naruto stated, and went to homeroom.

Sasuke followed him in, and took his seat as the bell rang throughout the school.

"I'm not going to meet her, Naruto. She is not my girlfriend." Sasuke argued, as Naruto closed the door of their homeroom.

"She may not be your girlfriend right now, but she will be!" Naruto said happily, as he scooped out the books from the passage way.

"Hn. I doubt that." Sasuke mumbled, and crossed his arms.

Naruto opened the other handle, and pushed Sasuke in. "Sorry Sasuke! Sakura is already down there, and you shouldn't stand her up!" Naruto called, and shut the handle. He refilled the books, closed that door, and pushed the desk over it.

"Hn. That dobe is wrong if he thinks I'll go through that tunnel." Sasuke pouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He heard a girl voice shriek.

On instinct, Sasuke started crawling through the tunnel and finally found Sakura in the bright light. Her wrist was bleeding. She looked up, and Sasuke could tell her green eyes were watery.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing…" Sakura replied, wiping away the water from her eyes.

"Sakura, your arm is bleeding. Something did happen." Sasuke said, examining the wound.

Sakura pulled her arm away from him. "No, it's nothing." Sakura assured. "I can heal it right away and the venom could just disappear, but I'm not sure if this place censors chakra or not." Sakura said.

Yes, both schools shared the same golden rule. "No chakra allowed, unless teacher gives permission to." Everywhere around the school, the staff had placed chakra censors in every hallway, every room, and every corner. No one, not even the smartest students, could be trusted. Since they were underground, and the tunnel linked both schools, Sakura was not sure.

"So a snake bit you?" Sasuke asked, noticing she said venom.

"I never said that!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"You can heal it. This tunnel was built by our homeroom teachers, and they already broke a rule, so I'm sure they didn't place any chakra censors." Sasuke assured her.

"Fine, but if there are any, I'm blaming you!" Sakura retorted. With a simple mental jutsu equation, a green light glowed around her hand and she easily fixed the snake bite.

Red lights started blinking, and a loud alarm went on.

"AAHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed, but was quickly muffled due to Sasuke's hand.

"Shhhh, it's not us." Sasuke whispered, and waited for the announcement.

"STUDENT NUMBER 11 AND 130, PLEASE GO STRAIGHT TO THE OFFICE. THE REST OF THE STUDENTS REPORT TO HOMEROOM, NOW." The speaker said, loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear.

"The speakers came from the right, so it must be your school." Sasuke said, and Sakura immediately retreated.

"Ino's number eleven!" Sakura called to Sasuke, who watched her disappear.

Sasuke sighed, and retreated as well.

A few minutes later, Sakura was called up to the office. Bursting through the door, she asked what had happened.

"Your friend, Ino, is in deep trouble. She supposedly started a fight with Karin." The principal, Shizune, said.

Shizune ran the school as Tsunade ran the hospital, and Shizune was a pretty good principal. She was sympathetic and understanding, but this time her face was serious. Sakura also noticed Hinata, Hinata's father, Kurenai, Hana, Karin, and Ino were standing in the room. Hinata was crying silently, her father was angry, and Hana was glaring at Sakura. Hana had a huge crush on Sasuke, and was also one of Karin's friends.

"I did not start the fight, Karin did!" Ino shouted, pointing at Karin.

"Yeah right! You're hiding something!" Karin shouted back.

"About that, Kurenai told us about the tunnel to their school to our school. We called up the others that are also related to this problem, and they are on their way." Shizune said.

A few seconds passed, and smoke appeared in the room. As it cleared, they all saw the same four people. Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, and to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, you know very well that Naruto was forbidden to see Hinata, so could you please tell me why you broke that rule?" Shizune asked.

Kakashi looked over at Hinata, who was staring at the ground. He looked at her father, who was glaring at him. His eyes then traveled to Naruto, who was staring at Hinata, his eyes full of worry. Then he looked at Kurenai, the girl's homeroom teacher, and her eyes were looking away.

"I'll tell you why." Kakashi said, his eyes looking at Shizune's.

"Why?" Shizune repeated.

"Because their love was just like a chapter in Icha Icha Paradise, and I just couldn't resist living in it!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"THEIR LOVE?! This pervert does not love her; he obviously wants the heir to our clan since he doesn't have one!" Hinata's father argued, pointing at Naruto.

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto is correct, that is not true. Naruto loves Hinata, as much as Hinata loves him." Kakashi said.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Shizune announced.

All ten of them looked at her, as she cleared her throat.

"With all due respect, it is quite obvious that Naruto is truly in love with Hinata." Shizune started.

"But-"Shizune raised her hand, preventing him from continuing his sentence.

"I will close the secret tunnel," Shizune started. Hinata shot up, as well as Naruto.

"But, the two will be allowed to see each other during lunch. This will happen, for we have agreed to let the two schools have lunch together outside. The school gates, doors, and windows will all be closed and of course, have chakra censors there." Shizune explained.

"All Hyuugas may leave now. You two," She pointed to Kakashi and Naruto. "May leave as well."

The five disappeared from the room, leaving Sakura, Ino, Hana, Karin, and Sasuke.

"So, Karin, please tell me your side of the story first." Shizune said.

"I'd be happy to." Karin said, and smiled at Sasuke. "I was just going to get Hana's bag from her homeroom, when I saw Ino pushing the desk. I politely asked her-"

"You didn't politely ask me! You said-" Shizune raised her hand again, silencing Ino.

"As I was saying; I politely asked her what she was doing, and she rudely told me to mind my own business. I thought it was unfair, so I pushed the desk aside, and found the tunnel." Karin explained. "I knew something had to be up, and I was going to tell you when Ino attacked me with chakra, and set off the alarms."

"Okay, now it's your turn, Ino." Shizune said.

"Finally. First of all, Karin was not getting Hana's bag. She bursted through the door with Hana and asked me what I was doing in there. I didn't see the point of answering, since it was none of her concern, so I told her to go to lunch. She refused, and pushed the desk and smashed me against the wall!" Ino explained.

"I did not-"

"Anyway, she found the tunnel and all, and she was like; 'I'm going to tell the principal on you and get expelled! Hahahahahahaha.' I couldn't get the desk off of me, so I used chakra to help lift it up. That's when the alarm went off." Ino finished.

Shizune nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to be rude, but why is Sasuke and I here?" Sakura asked.

"Because you were in that tunnel at the time." Hana answered.

"Ino and Karin, the both of you will have detention after school today. As for the rest, you are free to go." Shizune said.

"No fair!" Hana shouted.

"Why is it not fair?" Shizune asked.

"Because-because….." Hana stuttered, and stormed out of the room. Karin rolled her eyes, and walked out with Ino following her. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, seeing no point in why he was called. Sighing, he vanished from sight, and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for understanding, Shizune." Sakura said. Shizune smiled, nodding.

Sakura walked out of the door, calling Ino, and Shizune sighed.

_Such young love…. _She thought.


	4. More Trouble

**Chapter 4) More Trouble**

_(Author's Note: School is coming in two days!! Due to the daily stress of school, I will now have a certain day each week that this story is updated. This day will probably be Saturday, unless announced otherwise. Thank you for reading so far! )_

That night, a very angry Ino came through Sakura's dorm door. Her expression changed when she noticed that Sakura was on the phone. Curious, Ino went against the phone to listen in their conversation. Sakura lightly pushed her away before she could hear the other line speak.

"I'll see you near the cherry blossoms, then." Sakura said, smiling softly.

"Okay, later." The other line said, and hung up.

Sakura hung up as well, and placed the cell phone on her desk. She looked over at Ino, who was grinning. Ino dashed for the phone, but Sakura quickly pulled it away from the desk.

"Who was that?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Who do you think?" Sakura asked.

Ino's smile turned into a wide grin. "Another date, huh? Let's hope Karin doesn't get in the way." Ino said.

"About that, how did detention go with Anko?" Sakura asked.

"Terrible. Karin and some other girls kept glaring at me like I'm Konoha's most wanted." Ino sighed.

"Sorry I had to bring you into this." Sakura apologized. Ino looked over to the table desk, and smiled.

"Trust me, it's all worth it." Ino replied, noticing Sakura wasn't finished with her homework.

The bell rang throughout both schools, signaling lunch time. A girl named KiKi dropped her folder on the floor, and several papers scattered everywhere. Sakura generously helped her pick them up, and once she had put them in an organized matter, she found that she was alone in the classroom. Puzzled, Sakura set the folder on the desk, and picked up her bag. Heading for the front door, she realized that she had forgotten a textbook. Turning around, she heard a loud slam from behind, and figured it was just a door being closed by some student. Retrieving her textbook, Sakura walked quicker to the double doors, eager to have lunch with Sasuke. When the door handle didn't budge, she knew something was wrong.

Running to the principal's office so that Shizune could open the doors for her, she heard a distinct giggle behind her, and turned around. She saw nothing but stairs and an empty hallway, so she quickly ran to the main office with a chill in her spine.

"Shizune!" Sakura called, opening the doors. The chair Shizune usually sat in was empty, which was weird. Walking to the windows, she spotted Shizune having lunch with other teachers, and looked around for Sasuke. To her dismay, she saw Sasuke with another girl! But not just another girl, Karin.

_What is he doing with her? _Sakura thought, helpless.

She knew she could not trigger the censors with poofing out of the school without getting in trouble again, and she knew she couldn't just damage the building either with a simple superhuman punch. Sighing, Sakura sat sadly on the chair, and watched Karin flirt with Sasuke. Her jade eyes then searched for her best friend, but she looked like she was having a blast with Shikamaru. Her cell phone rang, and Sakura immediately looked down at Sasuke, who had his cell phone to his ear. Smiling, she answered it.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked on the other line.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry, but I can't get out!" Sakura said, staring at him through the window.

"What do you mean you can't get out? Karin said you received detention for talking too much." Sasuke said.

"What?! I didn't get detention! I had to help KiKi with her papers, and then the doors locked on me!" Sakura explained frantically.

She watched Sasuke glare at Karin.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Look up!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked up, and saw Sakura waving at the highest window. He waved back.

"I'm coming." He said, and hung up, leaving a confused Sakura alone.

A few minutes later, Sasuke opened the door to the office where Sakura sat, munching on her lunch. She looked up, and instantly smiled when she saw Sasuke.

Embracing him, she asked: "How did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm an expert at picking locks." Sasuke mumbled.

As soon as they took out their lunch, the bell rang. Sakura sweat dropped, and Sasuke mentally cursed. Putting their lunches away, Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Are you mad?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and left.

Sakura sighed, and went to class quickly before anyone saw her leaving the principal's office. From around the corner, Karin plunged her fist in the wall.

"Grrr, I was so sure that would work." Karin growled, glaring at the pink haired ninja. "If Sasuke wasn't the one who called her, then I would have gotten her in trouble for cell phone use!"

"Exactly, he called her first after you told him that she got detention. That proves that he cares about her, so why can't you leave Sakura alone? What did she ever do to you?" KiKi asked.

"She stole Sasuke away from us!" KiKi's best friend, Hana, growled.

"You mean you two, I don't like-"

"Of course you do, KiKi! I know you secretly like him, but you've always kept it a secret because you know I like him too! That's okay, though, because we're all in this together!" Hana explained cheerfully.

"That's right." Karin agreed. "That's why we need you, KiKi, because you're one of us."

"B-but-"

"Together, we will get that pink haired slut expelled!" Hana exclaimed.

"O-okay, so what's your plan, Karin?" KiKi asked, still unsure of her decision.

"Operation: Break up is in order, and it will be full proof!" Karin declared.

"Okay!" Hana and KiKi chirped.

"What are you three doing, get to class!" Anko boomed, pointing to the three evil girls.

The three walked to their different classrooms.

_Yes, with their help, Sasuke will dump Sakura, leaving her heartbroken! Then Sasuke will be looking for a new girlfriend, which I will be, since those two idiots are helping me. Hahaha! They don't know that I'm actually going to make them look stupid as I get rid of Sakura. Yes, I will become Karin Uchiha!_ Karin thought, smiling evilly.

Once Sakura returned to her dorm, she realized that the Uchiha had sent her a text message. The text message read "Meet me outside". Puzzled, Sakura looked out her dorm window and could see a distant figure with raven hair standing outside the school. Karin was also with him, probably flirting with him or something. Ino came out of the bathroom, wearing a black top and jeans.

"Ino, could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ino asked.

Sakura explained what she thought was happening, and Ino nodded.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, running up to him with her cell phone clenched tightly.

The raven haired boy looked at Sakura, his gaze close enough to a cold glare. Startled, Sakura stuttered nervously: "What did you want?"

His eyes narrowed down at her, and she took a few steps back. "Oh, you're still mad about lunch." Sakura stuttered uneasily.

He nodded. "Don't talk to me ever again." Sasuke stated.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Don't even think about me." Sasuke stated.

"Just because you didn't get to spend time with me at lunch?" Sakura asked.

"No, Karin explained it all to me. She said you locked yourself in on purpose, just so you could get attention." Sasuke said.

"No, I wouldn't do such a thing!" Sakura stammered.

"Yes you would, because you're just another attention whore." Sasuke said.

"But I had to gather Hana's papers for her!" Sakura explained.

"Hana was with Karin during lunch, I know because they came to me." Sasuke said.

"**AND WHERE IS HANA NOW?!**"

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads. Ino was with Karin and KiKi, and they had guilty expressions on their faces, especially KiKi.

"What do you mean, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"That Sasuke is a fake!" Ino shouted, pointing to 'Sasuke'.

"Huh?!" 'Sasuke' and Sakura asked, confused.

Ino pushed Karin and KiKi to the ground, and then walked over to Sasuke.

"Kai, release!" Ino shouted, and jabbed 'Sasuke' on the forehead with two fingers.

Sasuke started changing, and soon, Hana appeared before them.

"What?!" Sakura gasped, still confused.

"Since you told me that you thought Sasuke was going to break up with you because he seemed mad during lunch, I just knew the whole thing reeked of Karin and her little accomplices. This was just another plan to make you two break up!" Ino explained, pointing to the guilty trio.

Staring down at them, Sakura then heard someone shouting behind her. Turning around, Sasuke came running to them. Sakura smiled, and hugged Sasuke, knowing it was the real one.

"Give me back my cell phone." Sasuke demanded, pointing at Karin.

Karin instantly displayed an innocent, yet flirty look on her face. "I don't have it, Sasuke-kuuuuun." Karin said.

"Yes you do, you took it from me during lunch. I want it back." Sasuke demanded.

"We didn't take it, Sakura did. She's so desperate that she took a simple device from you, so that she could remember it since you were going to break up with her." Karin explained, still innocently looking at him.

"I wasn't going to break with her. " Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Sure you were, because she's an attention whore! She locked herself in on purpose!" Karin sneered, pointing at the greed eyed girl. Ino slapped the hand away.

"Shut it, you attention whore." Ino growled.

Sasuke grabbed his phone from Hana. "Stop telling lies." Sasuke scolded, and gave the three his death glare. Nervous and startled, they fled from the spot.

"Yeah you better run!" Ino shouted, and then turned to Sakura.

"It's all worth it." Ino sighed, smiling. Sakura thanked Ino, and Sasuke mumbled a thank you as well. Satisfied, Ino returned to her dorm room.

There was an awkward silence between to the two. "Since we didn't have lunch together, want to have dinner?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, let's just skip right to desert." Sasuke said, nibbling at her ear. Sakura blushed, and slapped him.

"You wish, Uchiha!" She exclaimed, smiling.

The two laughed, and decided to take a walk in the cherry blossom trees.

Watching from her dorm window, KiKi growled, biting her thumb.

"She doesn't deserve him… she doesn't deserve him." KiKi repeated, losing her temper.

"**SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!" **KiKi roared, and punched the mirror, leaving a long crack.

Hana walked over to KiKi, smiling. As the crack grew in the mirror, the two girls looked in it.

"You're so close, KiKi. You just need to loosen up more…" Hana coaxed, smiling evilly. The mirror shattered, and a whole new person was reborn.


	5. Leadership

**Chapter 5) Leadership**

The following day was Saturday, and mostly no one wasted their time and stayed indoors. Naruto opened the door to the outside world, and breathed in the fresh air. Smiling happily, he met up with Hinata, and the two went to picnic somewhere. Even Neji secretly went to go meet TenTen so that they could catch a movie. Ino had left so that she could meet up with her lover, and Sakura was in the bathroom when she heard her cellphone ring.Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out of the cold shower, and picked up her phone. It was Sasuke, and with a sigh, she answered it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

There was no answer. "Hello?" She asked again, wondering if Karin stole his phone again.

The line went dead, and Sakura shrugged. She hesitantly put down her phone, wanting to call him back, but didn't because she was running out of time. As she was about to drop her towel to change, a cloud of smoke appeared behind her.

"Yo." Sasuke said.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura shouted, startled. Her hold on her green towel tightened, and she started shaking as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?! How did you get in without the chakra censors going off?!" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm the number one student at my boarding school, do you think I wouldn't know how to get in here?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, as his hand went over hers.

"What do you want?" Sakura stammered, trembling.

Sasuke smirked. "I think you know." He whispered, removing her right hand from the towel.

Sakura shook her head, her whole face a deep red. She wanted to tell him no, but a part of her wanted for him to continue. Still smiling, Sasuke removed her left hand, and the towel dropped. On pure instinct, Sakura slapped him, and ran into the bathroom, blushing. Sasuke stared at the bathroom door, and laughed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you pervert!" Sakura yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Hmmm, what is this? Pink polka dotted underwear? I wonder who this belongs to…." Sasuke said, holding up Sakura's underwear. Sakura slammed open the door, and punched Sasuke, knocking him out. She took back her clothes, quickly changed, and then knelt down beside him. Gazing upon his handsome face, her alarm clock rang, and she shot up.

"Oh no, I'm late!!" Sakura cried, gathering her belongings. She sighed, and stared down at Sasuke. Smiling evilly, she grabbed a white board marker, and wrote on his forehead. Stepping over him, she ran out the door, and headed for her work.

When Sasuke woke up, he rubbed his cheek, still able to feel the sting the medic had gave him. Looking around for his lover, he then noticed that something was wrong with his face. Looking into a mirror, he saw that Sakura had written on his forehead, and drew horizontal ovals on his cheeks, as blush marks. The note read:

"I have to work today, sorry! Be back at 4:30!"

Sasuke sighed, and washed off the markings. He walked out of the room and out of the school without being noticed. From behind the corner, three girls watched him.

"It's almost time to engage plan 'Caught' into motion! Where is KiKi?!" Karin asked.

"I'm over here!" KiKi called, running over.

"Where were you?!" Karin barked.

"I was up all night correcting your plan, Karin." KiKi answered.

"What?!" Karin asked.

"You see, if we try to flirt with Sasuke all day, he'll just get tired of it and ignore us completely. What we should do is wait until he walks to the hospital, and then flirt with him, and when Sakura sees him smiling with one of us, she'll hate him!" KiKi explained, with a triumphant smile.

"Sounds good, but how are we going to make him smile?" Karin asked.

KiKi's lips curved into a smile with a hint of mischief. "Since you are the leader, Karin, I will apply beautiful make up on you so that he will smile at your beauty!" She exclaimed.

Karin smiled in satisfactory, but Hana pouted. "What do I do? Remember, KiKi, we are all on this together." Hana said suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I have it under control. We will all win Sasuke's heart!" KiKi assured the two.

The three followed Sasuke around the village, and finally followed him to the hospital. KiKi applied make up to Karin's face, or so she thought, and walked towards Sasuke.

Inside the hospital, Sakura grabbed her things and headed to the main office. She told her boss (Tsunade) that she was leaving for the rest of the day, but that the hokage could call her anytime. Tsunade agreed, and they waved their goodbyes with simple smiles. Sakura ran down the stairs, dodging any patients and nurses.

Outside of the hospital, Sasuke checked his watch that read 4:35. _Where is she?! _He wondered, staring at the double doors in the front. It was there that Karin confronted him, with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hello there, Sasuke-kun." Karin purred. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, but his eyes stopped when he saw her face. He smiled in satisfactory, and Karin returned the smile by taking his hand in hers.

"I know we had a fight yesterday, but I want to tell you that…" Karin walked her fingers up his shirt, trying to seduce him. When his smile grew, she knew she had won and that he couldn't stop looking at her 'wonderful' face.

And the two heard double doors shut loudly.

Sasuke turned his head towards the sound, and his widened eyes gazed upon a stunned Sakura. Karin looked the other way, searching for KiKi and Hana.

"S-sasuke…?" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, I-"

"That's right, you pink haired bitch! Sasuke likes me now, so you might as well fuck off." Karin said, her head still turned away.

Her green eyes started to water, but then her fists tightened. "I won't believe that." She simply said.

Sasuke ran up the steps, and embraced his girlfriend. Sakura hugged him back hesitantly, still confused.

"Sakura, her face." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura turned her head so that she could see Karin's face, and she bursted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Karin demanded. Sakura took out a mini mirror, and Karin gasped at her reflection.

"Th-that's not right! That mirror is fake! That is…. That is the make up…." Karin stuttered, and jerked her head to the direction of KiKi and Hana.

"That sly bitch!" Karin roared, referring to KiKi.

On her face, KiKi had written in red lipstick: "I'm jealous of Sakura Haruno because I'm uglier than her!!"

Karin stormed off, yelling and cursing at the empty landscape. Sasuke's eyes watched the red head until she was out of sight, then his black onyx eyes trailed to Sakura.

"Geeze, will they ever stop chasing you?" Sakura sighed.

"Probably." Sasuke simply stated.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha with worried eyes, wondering if he would ever want to go to them. Sasuke noticed her expression, smirked, and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go get desert." Sasuke insisted, walking down the steps with Sakura in his arms.

"But I haven't ever eaten dinner yet." Sakura said, puzzled by his suggestion.

"Hn. I don't care." Sasuke said with a mischievous grin.

Sakura blushed, and let her raven haired lover carry her to a hotel somewhere in Konoha.

"Why did you write that on Karin's face, KiKi?" Hana asked, the two girls brushing their hair in their dorm room.

"Because Karin is really mean, and you have to be nice if you want Sasuke to love you. It's okay, Hana, you'll surely win Sasuke-kun's heart, because I'm mean for writing that." KiKi assured her best friend.

"Oh…" Hana said hesitantly, and locked their door room, in case Karin broke in and did something to them. Hana thanked KiKi for her help, and went to sleep.

KiKi smiled sweetly, and turned off the light in their room. She laid in her bed, reviewing her true golden plan.

_Hana is so dumb. _KiKi thought, still smiling. _Since they already know about Hana and the cellphone, they wouldn't even bother to care what she did to them. Now that Karin is out of the way, __**I **__can only win Sasuke-kun's heart because I didn't do anything to make them notice me! _

KiKi drifted to sleep with images of her golden plan playing wonderfully in her mind.

_**(A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Just one more chapter, I promise! ^^ ) **_


	6. Finale

**Chapter 6) Finale**

Sakura's green eyes slowly opened as the sun's rays radiantly shined on her peach face. When she was truly up, the pink haired medic found herself next to her boyfriend, naked. Her peach face started to redden as she looked around the room. No, she wasn't in her usual dorm room, and her clothes were scattered on the floor. With her cheeks burning, she realized what had happened last night, and she immediately started gathering her articles of clothing.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight of his lover. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, nibbling at her ear.

"Good morning, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke greeted.

"I can't believe we did it last night…." Sakura said, picking up her shirt. "I can't remember any of it…."

"You can't remember you put on a flattering bunny outfit and danced for me?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT?!" Sakura asked.

"Just kidding." Sasuke said, picking up his clothes.

"Stupid." Sakura muttered, walking to the bathroom.

Sasuke laughed, and followed her into the shower.

"Aren't you coming to Tennis practice?" Hana asked.

"No, I can't. I'm sick." KiKi replied.

Hana felt her roommate's forehead, and instantly let go. "Ouch, you have a fever. Want me to get you anything?" Hana asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest in bed. You should go, now, Hana. Maybe you should find Sasuke on the way over there, too." KiKi suggested.

Hana smiled. "Okay, bye KiKi!" Hana waved, and shut the door behind her.

KiKi listened to the footsteps until they disappeared, and she jumped out of her bed, and dashed to the window. Looking through the glass, her eyes watched Hana walk toward the tennis courts, and once the coast was clear, KiKi started her plan.

Slipping into the school cafeteria, she silently started to cook her specialty. When she heard the double doors opening, KiKi smiled, and pulled out the special treat from the microwave. She finished with complete care and skill, and placed it onto the counter. Swiftly cleaning up, she left a note, and dashed out of the kitchen to activate the second phase of her golden plan.

"I'm so hungry." Sakura complained, walking into the cafeteria kitchen.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, still sleepy.

"Because I didn't eat dinner at all last night." Sakura answered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What's this….?" Sakura asked Sasuke, pointing to the plate of spaghetti on the counter.

She picked up the note, and read aloud: "Sorry about Karin and Hana."

Sakura shrugged, and was about to dig in when Sasuke stopped her.

"You shouldn't go around eating random food, especially if the note mentions Karin and Hana." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked at him with puppy dog eyes, letting out a whimper or two. She was really hungry, and Sasuke sighed.

"Hn, go ahead." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura smiled, and hugged him. He sighed again, and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm trying it first, though. Just in case…" Sasuke insisted, taking a bite of the noodles covered in tomato sauce. He chewed on it slowly, and then swallowed with a dramatic gulp.

"Hn." Was all he could mutter, and gave her the chopsticks. Sakura hesitantly slurped a few noodles up, and her eyes widened.

Sakura collapsed on the floor, her eyes slowly closing. "Sa-su-ke…." Sakura stuttered uneasily, before going completely unconscious. Sasuke's vision was getting blurry as well, but he tried his best to cling to what he could see. Before completely fading into black, he could see a teenage girl walk up to him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Good night." The girl said, and the Uchiha fell into mental abyss.

"Sa…ku…ra…." Sasuke huffed, his black eyes opening.

The raven haired boy found himself at a small park, and several little kids played around him. KiKi walked up to him, with worried eyes, and reached out a hand.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" KiKi asked, her long brown hair bouncing in the wind.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, pulling himself up from the grass.

"Who is Sakura?" KiKi asked, a puzzled look replacing her worried one.

"Sakura Haruno." Sasuke answered, looking around the park.

"I don't know a Sakura Haruno…." KiKi said, looking up at the sky as if she was trying to recall such a name.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't remember?" KiKi asked, her eyes looking at him innocently. "This is our first month anniversary, so you took me to the park. We were playing tag when you hit your head on a slide and blacked out." She explained.

"What? First month anniversary? Since when would I even want to go out with you?" Sasuke asked, his cold expression staring at her.

KiKi's eyes started to tear, and she embraced him. "Please, don't say that, Sasuke-kun! You don't remember anything about us, do you?!" KiKi cried, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's me, KiKi! We've been childhood friends, and a month ago you asked me out. It made me the happiest girl in the whole world!" KiKi cried, embracing him tighter.

"Eh…?" Sasuke asked, still puzzled.

A few feet away from KiKi and Sasuke, Sakura woke up on the lush grass. She shot up, and looked around herself, confused. Her eyes then saw Sasuke, and KiKi, embracing. Extremely confused, she tried to get up, but couldn't move. Her arms and legs were tied with simple grass knots, but she couldn't move an inch closer to them.

"Sasuke-kun, help me!" Sakura shouted.

There was no response, like Sasuke didn't even hear her. Trembling, Sakura called his name again, but no answer. She screamed for help, but no help arrived. She squirmed in the lush grass, trying to break the knots, but they wouldn't budge. Her emerald eyes then noticed a strange lime green glow over the grass blades that held her down.

"Chakra!" Sakura gasped.

It made sense, the chakra was keeping her down, and it was also blocking her entirely from Sasuke. Sakura was certain that one person could hear her cries for help, and that person was none other than KiKi! She had been behind all this, the spaghetti, the knockout, the illusion! Sakura watched the two in terror, as KiKi tried to convince Sasuke that she was his girlfriend.

"No, you couldn't have been my childhood friend. You are not my girlfriend, Sakura is." Sasuke said, pushing her away from him.

More tears strolled down KiKi's face. "I see, you wish to date some imaginary girl you pictured while you were knocked out. Am I not enough for you? What kind of girl was she, Sasuke? You told me that I was your one and only…" KiKi said, looking at him with begging eyes.

Sasuke stared straight at them, and he couldn't feel any connection with her. When he looked into Sakura's eyes, he would always feel a spark of happiness, but with KiKi, it was all lies to him. He turned his head away, not believing a word she said.

"Fine, if I cannot convince you with my words, then maybe I can convince you with my actions!" KiKi cried, and kissed Sasuke on the lips to get the full effect.

A stunned Sakura froze, and she clenched her teeth. She blinked, trying to see if it was true or not, and felt fresh teardrops fall from her eyes. The shock didn't last for long, because Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she tightened her fists.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DESPERATE BITCH!**" Sakura screamed, trying hard to break free from the chakra knots.

It was no use, the chakra was draining away her power, and she was starting to feel uneasy again. She watched KiKi's eyes glare at her, and watched Sasuke break free from the kiss that seemed to last forever. KiKi smiled at Sakura, and then quickly changed her expression when her eyes trailed back to Sasuke.

"Do you believe me now, Sasuke-kun?" KiKi asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to believe. KiKi's kiss was defiantly not fake, but he still felt suspicious of his "one month girlfriend." KiKi stared up at him with determined and innocent eyes.

"Do you still think you were in love with someone with _pink hair_?" KiKi asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he smirked. "How did you know she has pink hair?" He asked.

KiKi stepped back, realizing she had just ruined her own plan. "I-I guessed…" KiKi stuttered.

Sasuke slapped the brown haired girl. "She's here, isn't she? Where is she?" Sasuke said, giving her his infamous death glare.

KiKi started to crawl back, scared. She bumped into Sakura, and that's when Sasuke found out that Sakura was there, yet invisible. He knew that KiKi had bumped into something, and she couldn't have bumped into complete air. He understood KiKi's plan now, and gave her his icy glare.

"You're one desperate bitch. Go fuck off." Sasuke said, and looked up at the sky.

As he expected, the sky cracked. KiKi ran off, and the crack grew. The sky started to shatter, and Sakura started appearing before him more and more. He cut off the grass knots with a simple release jutsu, and hugged her tightly. The park around them started to break, and Sasuke found himself in the cafeteria kitchen again.

Sakura's eyes opened, and she found herself in Sasuke's arms. "What happened?" Sakura asked, in a weak voice, unable to remember anything.

"It's nothing…." Sasuke said.

"Why are we here again?" Sakura asked, looking around the kitchen.

"To finish some business." Sasuke answered, and carried her out of the kitchen.

In the dorm room, Ino was relieved to see that Sakura was fine. When she asked what had happened the other night, the two blushed, and Ino giggled. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was still carrying her bridal style.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura said happily.

"I love you too." Sasuke replied.

Ino giggled again. "The day is still young, so get out there and enjoy the sunshine!" Ino insisted, pushing them out of the dorm room.

"Bye, Ino, and thank you!" Sakura called, and Sasuke gave her a simple nod. Ino grinned, waving goodbye.

"It's all worth it, alright." Ino sighed, watching the couple disappear. The blonde then turned her head towards three girls with guilty expressions on their faces. "Now about that whole expelled thing…."

"So, Sakura, what do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's stomach growled. "I would really like some dinner…." Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke laughed, and carried her all the way to the restaurant they went to on their first date. He knew exactly what to get her. A nice bowl of ramen. One bowl. Two chopsticks.

**THE END**

**(A/N: All done! *sighs* A big thank you and a huge hug to all my readers! I love you all so much!! w My next fanfic won't be as happy as this one, however… ]: Please review! ^^ )**


End file.
